dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Resurrection 'F' (Shaymex) Phase 1 Part 1
The Resurrection 'F' arc is a very flawed arc in my opinion so I am going to be remaking the arc on how I want events to turn out. In my version Vegeta and Goku go to Beerus' planet to train there Goku is able to go Super Saiyan God on his on and Vegeta unlocks Super Saiyan God on his own. Goku and Vegeta unlock Super Saiyan Blue later in the story. *NOTE* this is phase 1 of my version of Resurrection 'F'. The arc starts showing a zoomed out version of hell and you hear Frieza yelling. Frieza starts to talk about how he hates hell and he wants to leave and get revenge on Goku. Cell walks to Frieza and said 'you're at it again? I've gotten used to hell by now.' Frieza says 'only because you don't want revenge.' Cell said 'are you kidding me? I want to destroy that child, but I realized that i'm never leaving this place and accepted that and you should to.' Frieza says 'whatever' and he flies off. Cell shrugs and flies off to. Meanwhile on Beerus' planet, Goku and Vegeta are fighting Whis. Goku tries to catch Whis off guard by using Instant Transmission but fails. Vegeta keeps going head on, on Whis with punches and kicks. Whis flicks Vegeta back. Goku and Vegeta both power up to there Super Saiyan God forms and attack head on, on Whis. Goku and Vegeta ends there punches and kicks by jumping back and firing their respective beams, Goku was firing his Kamehameha and Vegeta was firing his Galick Gun at Whis. They fire at Whis and the beams did no damage. Whis says 'I think we're done for today boys.' Goku said 'really well that's too bad.' Vegeta said 'Kakarot you were the one messing me up.' Goku said 'I wasn't doing anything Vegeta.' Beerus walks up and says 'what's with all the commotion? Who ever said you two could come here?' Goku said 'Whis said we can train here for a while.' Whis says 'you two have been training here for 2 months.' Goku starts sweating. Vegeta has a scared look on his face. Beerus said 'what was that?' Vegeta says 'uh nothing' Beerus says 'whatever, Whis did you bring me some food?' Whis said 'yes it's called pizza.' Beerus says 'pizza?'. Beerus eats the pizza. Beerus says 'this is delicious!' Goku starts nervously laughing. The arc cuts to a scene on a Frieza Ship full of Frieza Soldiers. 'Today's the day we're heading to Earth' said Sorbet. Tagoma said 'very well I'll set a course for Earth.' Sorbet said 'finally Lord Frieza is coming back to life!' The Frieza Force finally reaches Earth and they use the Pilaf Gang to get the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron. 'What do you mean you can't bring him back complete?' said Sorbet. Shenron said 'when Frieza was killed he was sliced into pieces then blasted away so I can only bring him back in pieces.' Sorbet said 'we do have the regeneration machines, bring Lord Frieza back to life anyways.' Shenron said 'your wish is granted, what will your second wish be?' Sorbet said 'second wish?' Shenron said 'yes i can grant 3 wishes.' While Sorbet is thinking of a second wish Tagoma is gathering the pieces of Frieza and putting him in a container. Sorbet said 'oh I know!' Sorbet said 'BRING KING CO-' Pilaf interrupted and said 'give us a billion zeni and ice cream!' Shenron said 'your wish is granted farewell.' The Pilaf Gang runs away. Sorbet says 'those damn kids' Tagoma says 'it's fine we came here for Frieza and we got him.' Sorbet said 'yeah you're right let's go regenerate him.' Meanwhile Piccolo is looking up and says 'who summoned Shenron?' Meanwhile in a Frieza ship Frieza is getting regenerated. Frieza says 'finally I'm alive, I don't care who you are set a course for Earth.' Sorbet said 'but my lord the Earthlings have become much stronger, one of them Goku has even beat Majin Buu!' Frieza says 'Majin Buu? Very well i should start training, set a course for a Frieza Planet.' Tagoma says 'yes my lord.' Meanwhile at a Frieza Planet Frieza is beating up Tagoma. 'You are going to be my training partner.' Tagoma says 'y-yes my lord' while choking out blood. In a time skip to 2 months it shows Tagoma putting up a good fight to Frieza. In another 2 month time skip it shows Frieza charging up a lot of golden ki. Frieza turns golden and punches Tagoma through 3 mountains. Frieza says 'yes this will do.' It cuts to Earth and showing Jaco arrive at Bulma's place. Jaco says to Bulma 'This is very important Frieza is heading to Earth in 1 hour!' Bulma says 'wait what?' Jaco says 'yes and I am leaving because I am too young to die.' Bulma says 'you're not going anywhere' and she holds Jaco's neck with her arm. Bulma starts to call Krillin. Bulma says 'Frieza is coming back to life get everyone else to go fight that evil bastard!' Krillin said 'Frieza?' Bulma says 'yes!' Krillin says 'got it' and hangs up. Krillin flies to 18 and asks her to shave his head. 18 shaves Krillin's head and he flies off. Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Tien all arrive at a island. Bulma comes in, inside of Jaco's ship and she says 'hey guys!' Krillin says 'Bulma this is too dangerous for you!' Yamcha says 'well she always tends to get in situations she doesn't belong to and still doesn't get killed.' Krillin says 'yeah you're right.' Frieza's ship arrives and a bunch of soldiers come out of his ship and so does Frieza. Frieza says 'ah i remember some of you like that bald one and that namekian.' 'Looks like the Dragon Balls can revive the powerful and the weak' said Frieza. Piccolo said 'I knew it, they used the Dragon Balls to revive him.' Frieza says 'now shall i start my revenge?' Everyone gets in a fighting stance. Sorbet yells 'ATTACK!' A bunch of Frieza Soldiers attack the Z Fighters. The Z Fighters all spread out. Chiaotzu is using his psychic powers to make soldiers run into each other and to make mountains fall on them. Yamcha is using his Spirit Ball to destroy a lot of soldiers. Tien uses a Tri Beam to kill a bunch of soldiers. Krillin uses his Destructo Disc to slice soldiers in half. Gohan is using Ki blast to kill some soldiers. Piccolo uses a huge energy blast to kill all the soldiers he's dealing with. Shisami comes up and punches Piccolo. Piccolo lands on the ground and they exchange punches and kicks. Piccolo fires a Special Beam Cannon but Shisami blocks it. Shisami goes up and punches Piccolo in the guts making him puke blood. Gohan notices Piccolo and yells 'PICCOLO!' Gohan goes Super Saiyan and beats up Shisami. Frieza says 'ah so even that child became a Super Saiyan.' Shisami grabs Gohan and starts squeezing him. Tagoma blasts a hole in the 2 of them. Sorbet says 'Tagoma what are you doing?' Tagoma says 'that was the perfect time to kill him.' Piccolo yells 'KRILLIN GIVE ME A SENZU BEAN!' Krillin throws a Senzu Bean at Piccolo and Piccolo feeds it to Gohan, Gohan gets up and all the Z fighters gather around him. Gohan goes up to Super Saiyan 2 and punches Tagoma. It did nothing. Tagoma punches Gohan knocking him through a mountain. Gohan charges up a Kamehameha and fires it at Tagoma it still does nothing. Tagoma fires a energy beam at Gohan that he dodges. Gotenks comes out of nowhere and headbutts Tagoma in the balls. Gotenks says 'the hero of justice has arrived!' Gohan says 'Gotenks?' Tagoma says 'damn you.' Tagoma powers up. Gotenks says 'he's pretty strong guess Ill go Super Saiyan 3.' Gotenks goes Super Saiyan 3 and gets in a fighting stance. Frieza says 'so is this a higher level of Super Saiyan?' Sorbet says 'I believe so my lord.' Tagoma and Gotenks charge at each other. Gotenks kicks Tagoma in the face knocking him back. Gotenks starts to shoot a barrage of ki blast. Tagoma reflects as many ki blasts as he can but some ki blasts hit him. Tagoma tries to punch Gotenks behind him but Gotenks blocks the punch and does a meteor smash to Tagoma down underground. Gotenks and Tagoma end up in a underground cave. Gotenks and Tagoma start to stare at each other. Gotenks puts his hands out he shoots a slow energy ball in between the two. Tagoma gets into a stance. Gotenks flies out of the cave and explodes the energy ball underground. The explosion made a crater in the ground and Tagoma very weakened. Gotenks was about to finish Tagoma off with a ki blast but they unfused. Tagoma flies up to Goten and Trunks and punches them both. Goten and Trunks run off to Bulma. Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 and beats Tagoma leaving him injured on the ground. Frieza looked at Gohan and thought of the same time Goku had a similar pose to that of when he fought him on Namek. Frieza did a Death Beam at Gohan, then he charged a more powerful ki blast that will kill Gohan. Piccolo jumps in front of Gohan blocking him from death. Piccolo died for Gohan. Gohan said 'P-piccolo... I w-wasn't strong enough...' Gohan yelled 'PICCOLO!!!!' Gohan went Super Saiyan 3 charging at Frieza. Gohan punched Frieza right in the guts breaking his armor. Frieza said 'damn you!!!' Frieza goes into his second form. Gohan punches Frieza in the face then kicks him in the ground. Frieza tries to impale Gohan with his horns but Gohan holds his horn and breaks it. Frieza yelled and tried to kick Gohan. Gohan blocks it and punches Frieza in the guts again. Frieza starts breathing heavily, Gohan charges a Super Kamehameha making Frieza almost dead. Frieza goes into his third form. Frieza starts shooting Death Beams at Gohan, Gohan blocks them all. Frieza punches gohan knocking him back. Goten and Trunks fuse back into Gotenks to assist Gohan. Gotenks goes Super Saiyan 3 and stands next to Gohan. The three go into a fighting stance. Gotenks Charges at Frieza turning him into a volleyball throwing him up. Gohan does a meteor smash on the volleyball down to the ground. Gotenks does a Final Flash at the volleyball. Frieza gets turned back to his original state after the Final Flash hits him. Frieza charges at Gotenks and shoots a Death Beam at blast point right at his head making Gotenks going back to his base form. Gohan charges his Super Saiyan 3 ki into a Super Kamehameha leaving Gohan in his base form. Frieza tries to hold the Kamehameha but it's too strong for him leaving him injured really bad. Gotenks powers back to Super Saiyan 3 and so does Gohan. Frieza goes into his final from and destroys Gotenks and Gohan. Frieza made Gotenks unfuse and Frieza was about to finish off Gohan with a Death Beam but then Goku teleported in and reflected the Death Beam. Goku said 'I sensed your power from Beerus' place your pretty strong Frieza.' Goku said 'Krillin pass me a senzu' Goku fed Gohan a senzu, Gohan went to the others. Vegeta and Goku did a quick rock-paper-scissors to see who will fight Frieza. Goku won and he went to Frieza to fight him. Frieza says 'ah finally time to begin my true vengeance!' Goku and Frieza went into a fighting stance. To Be Continued... Category:Shaymex Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frieza Category:Revengeance